Shyboy
by vindictive locomotive
Summary: Yami is at a club and the boys just can't seem to leave him alone, but Yami has his sights set on just one, the shyboy in the corner Puzzleshipping, YYxY. songfic based on the song Shyboy by Jordin Sparks.


**WARNING: THIS IS YAOI, BOYXBOY, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED**

**Hey all! well, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, but don't worry! I am well versed in plenty of fanfictions plus i know tons about the show so hopefully i wont dissapoint!**

**ok, lets get through the stupid disclaimer first: I DO NO OWN YU-GI-OH! Kanzake Takahashi (thats his name right?) does, too bad for us fangirls but oh well, thats why there's fanfiction!**

**ok, some things you should know, this is kind of a songfic, based on the song "Shyboy" by Jordin Sparks, (by the way i do not own this awesome somg) you dont have to have  
heard the song in order to get it but it would make it i guess easier and MAYBE funnier, the fic on its own is not very hilarious but it may produce a smirk or two, i dunno, anyway this is a shounen-ai fic, thers not much yaoi, just a kiss at the end**

**PAIRS: YamixYugi and implied SetoxJoey and MalikxMarik (you can infer that Ryou ends up with Bakura and Duke ends up with Tristan, ill edit it later to make it more clear you kind of have to have a magnifying glass to see the pairs)**

**CAST (itll make sense if you listen to the song)**

**Shyboy: Yugi Mutou**

**Main: Yami Yugi**

**Flyboy: Seto Kaiba**

**Badboy: Bakura (who else, really?)**

**Rockboy: Marik (omg this one is perfect for Marik! XD)**

**Homeboy: Tristan**

**Um, yeah this plot is MINE please do not steal, if you would like to do and edit, sequel, etc. please ask me first i wont get mad at you for asking, just for stealing.**

* * *

**YAMI POV:**

Yami Atemkhanen stood in the door of Domino's hottest night club, Club Domino. It was the crowded kind with an actually _good_ DJ plus a hot band. And all those sickening dance floor lights that changed color at random intervals, leaving the many drunks even _more_ dazed and disoriented. Not exactly what Yami would call his usual style but, it wasn't like the joint completely clashed with his personality. He was, after all, quite popular at his school, Domino High.

It was just that Yami wasn't used to being at one these places alone. He usually came with a few friends, but that night he had no one to go with. Everyone was off on holiday for the summer, and Yami, having been extremely bored that night, went out on a limb in hopes of meeting new people. Maybe even someone special.

So there Yami stood, confused about where to go first, when he noticed a tall brunet standing a few feet away from him. The guy had been staring at Yami for a little while now. Yami recognized him as Seto Kaiba, a boy from his school; he wasn't really in any particular "group". He kind of drifted from one to another, never really staying in one place; Yami decided that if you wanted to get stereotypical about it, Kaiba was definitely a flyboy. Yami had certainly seen enough of _his_ type, and by the way he was looking at him, he could tell Seto was about to make a move.

Sure enough, Seto started advancing toward him with a seductive smirk; when he arrived at his destination, Yami, his smirk widened and he said smoothly,

"Hey is there any chance you might wanna dance?"

In his mind, Yami, without a second thought told himself to reject him, and so he said just as cooly,

"Sorry, but I'm not so sure there is." Seto sighed dejectedly and walked away, more like _strutted_ away.

Bored, Yami's eyes searched around the room and suddenly, someone caught his eye. There, all they way in the far corner of the crowded club, were five boys about Yami's age sitting around a circular booth laughing, Yami recognized them as students in his class.

But it wasn't _all_ of them that caught his eye, in fact it was only one. He was sitting in the middle, giggling to himself.. Yami's breath hitched in his throat, he was absolutely beautiful. He looked a lot like Yami, but with wider and more innocent eyes that were a deep purple; unlike Yami's own crimson. The boy also lacked the signature lightning bolt streaks that Yami possessed. He was also smaller with much lighter skin, in general, Yami was sure he was an angel.

The boy looked up and caught Yami's gaze, and instantly his cheeks tinted with a soft rosy blush, he looked so cute it almost took Yami's breath away. Yami was about to make his way over to this mysterious angel, but was suddenly stopped by a high-pitched,

"Oh my God! Yami!" Yami knew the owner of that voice, he didn't even have to look. It was his best friend, Tea Gardner. **(A/N just so you know, they're JUST freinds and Tea's all supportive of Yami's sexuality. im not much of a Tea-basher, shes so sweet in the show! i just couldn't, plus it would make the story WAY more complicated than it already is) **

"Hey Tea!" Yami exclaimed happily, momentarily directing his attention from the mysterious boy, happy that he was no longer alone.

"How's your summer so far?" she asked.

"Pretty boring actually." Yami said, chuckling. Tea smiled.

"Mine too. Hey! Guess who's got passes to the VIP lounge?"

Yami snickered and rolled his eyes. "How many strings did you have to pull _this_ time?"

"Not many actually, the bouncer owed me a favor from last month so it was actually mostly legitimate this time." She said, grinning proudly.

"Yeah, _mostly_" Yami reminded her.

Tea grinned, "Yeah I know, what can I say? I'm a regular fugitive. But enough about my means of persuasion, shall we go?"

"Sure"

They made their way to the door of the VIP lounge and flashed their passes to the bouncers outside. Once inside, Yami pointed quizzically to a sofa in the corner of the room and Tea nodded. They both sat down and began to catch up with each other about their summers, which had only lasted about a week so far so there wasn't much to share. They eventually got onto the subject of the high school drama that had happened the last few days of school. When Yami asked about Seto, Tea's eyes widened.

"Seto tried to pull a move on you? No way, I bet he was just bored; trust me, he's, like, _madly_ in love with Joey Wheeler, not that Joey KNOWS of course, but I bet he was just bored while looking for Joey. Besides, I saw you staring at Yugi Mutou, good choice by the way, you guys are a perfect match."

"You really think so Tea?" Yami asked, hopeful.

"Oh yeah, he's really innocent and sweet, you'd love him Yami! I've talked to him before, he's like a genius at Duel Monsters, just like you, I'd love to see you guys have a conversation some time and-Oh God, don't look now, but Bakura Hunter is staring at you."

"Who?" Yami asked, and instinctively looked around the room and met the gaze of a tall, white-haired boy with a leather jacket. He flashed a grin and winked at Yami; who might have blushed had it not been for the fact that Yami had had it with guys like him. They just weren't his type. The initial bad boy excitement of them wore off all too soon for Yami, not to mention the fact the fact that their egos were terribly huge. Yami turned his attention to Tea and groaned.

"Oh please" he said, exasperated. Tea laughed sympathetically.

"Oh dear, aren't you lucky, Yami? It seems he's making his way over here too. He even puffed up his chest, oh God this is priceless."

"And so cliché" Yami said, Tea only smiled wider.

"Hey, you're Yami right?" said a deep voice. Yami looked up to see Bakura, grinning suggestively. To add to the look, he ran a hand through his snowy hand in what he must have thought was an "attractive" manner. To Yami it was just so cliché he was in the brink of bursting out into fits of laughter, and by the tight look on her face, so was Tea.

"Yes I am, and before you even ask; no." Yami said bluntly. Bakura, being able to take a hint, walked away, indifferent.

Yami looked over at his friend, who looked like she was about to die; and truth be told, so was Yami. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. Once they were outside they made their way to the water fountains, they paused, looked at each other and immediately burst out laughing.

"Oh gosh, he even puffed up his chest! Wow, just like the movies!" Tea said between fits of giggles.

"I didn't even know they did that in real life!" Yami exclaimed after catching his breath. They calmed themselves down and Tea said,

"Hey, why don't I introduce you to Yugi? He'd be happy to meet you!"

"Really Tea?" Yami asked.

"Oh yeah, sure let's go!" She took his hand and led him past the stage in the direction of the booth Yugi still sat at.

All of a sudden, a member of the band with dark skin and spikey platinum blonde hair jumped down from the stage, blocking Yami's way. He took off his dark shades--why anyone would need to wear sunglasses indoors was still an unsolved mystery to Yami--and looked him up and down. Yami bluntly shook his head, taking the hint the rock boy nodded in understanding and walked away.

"Well, that was fast" Tea said, stating the obvious. Yami nodded in agreement and they continued across the disorienting dance floor. He wanted to meet Yugi so badly, even though he didn't know him very well, Yami couldn't help thinking that Yugi might be different from the other boys, he could only hope.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he started receiving the attentions of a tall boy with brown hair that was oddly shaped in a sort of horn formation on the front of his skull, strange; but then again, Yami was in no position to judge, his own hair was equally--if not more--bizarre, but both boys managed to pull off their unique hairstyles. The boy in question was wearing a bunch of chains and necklaces in various metals, or to use the correct teen slang, "bling". His baggy jeans were dangerously low too. If you had to stereotype him, you could call him a homeboy.

Suggestively, the boy asked Yami if he wanted to dance, and Yami politely rejected him. He nodded and sauntered away.

Tea tugged on Yami's arm and pulled him the last few steps toward Yugi's booth.

"Yugi! How are you? I haven't ssen you since school!" She said, smiling brightly.

Yugi looked up from his pina colada, surprised to see Yami, but relaxed when he saw Tea. "Hey Tea, I'm good, summers a little boring but otherwise I'm fine, you?"

"I'm great thanks for asking! Yugi I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, this is Yami Atemkhanen, he plays Duel Monsters too he's really good too, like you." she shoved Yami into the empty seat next to Yugi and slid in next to him. Yugi blushed at the sudden contact.

"Hi, Yami…um I'm Yugi." he said shakily.

Yami smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Yugi."

"Umm well, this is my friend Duke Devlin, he goes to St. Northern. My other three friends are Ryou, Malik, and Joey but they disappeared somewhere."

Duke nodded toward Yami in greeting and then scanned the room. "I think I see Malik over there, oh my gosh! Yugi! He's getting the moves from the lead singer!" Yugi turned to look and smiled, "That's Malik for you."

"I'll say." Duke agreed. He turned to Yami.

"So I hear you like Duel Monsters? And you're good?"

Yami nodded. Duke nodded approvingly. "Yugi here is really good too, isn't that right Yuge?" Yugi blushed pink and Yami's heart skipped a beat.

"Uh, y-yeah I guess so." he said shyly. Duke once again looked toward the crowd, he seemed to have found something interesting.

"Hey I'm gonna go dance, wanna come Tea?"

"Sure! Seeya Yami, Yugi." she skipped after Duke but not before giving Yami a knowing wink.

Yami turned to Yugi and stared up a conversation, which eventually led to them getting into an animated discussion about Duel Monsters.

"Wow, you sound really good Yami, I'd like to play you sometime,"

"So would I, it'd be interesting to see the outcome."

Yugi nodded, "I agree"

After a more hours of getting to know each other, both felt as if they'd known each other forever. After a little while Yami said,

"Hey Yugi, why don't we go to the park? The club's about to close soon anyway." After a moment of thought Yugi nodded and the two boys left the club and found an empty bench under the dim moonlight, by the beach.

Together they sat in comfortable silence until Yami broke the blanket of quiet that surrounded them.

"Yugi, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Yugi looked up, startled, not by the sudden sound, but by the question itself, could Yami really feel the same way?

Swallowing, Yugi answered softly, "Well, before I didn't really know what it was because I never experienced it but, just recently I think I developed a belief."

Yami stole a glance at the beautiful angel next to him. "Yeah, I guess the same thing happened to me too."

As if by chance both boys happened to look into each other's eyes and something clicked in both their minds and they leaned in at the same time and they shared a soft kiss, nothing passionate, but certainly meaningful and romantic. When they pulled away Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's tiny waist and whispered softly,

"I love you, Yugi."

"I love you too Yami."

And the happy couple sat under the twinkling stars bathed in the calm moonlight, wrapped in each other's arms, each content with the other one's presence and the fact that their feelings were returned.

* * *

**ok so thats it, i know that the yugi/yami was rushed but im in a hurry cus i have homework, ill edit it and make it better later if i get the chance**

**you can flame it if you want, i can take the heat, trust me just as long as you dont bitch about the fact that its yaoi, cus i dont want to hear it**

**R&R PEEPS! MWA! KISSES!**

**~Elise**


End file.
